Weekly Briefings: February 2013
These are the Weekly Briefings for February 2013. Week One - February 1st Welcome back to the Weekly Briefing! This week saw the beginning of the Gridiron Warfare II event, where you can get the Gridiron Guard, Gridiron Grenade and Azazel Revived just by playing! We've also got a Hot Time event coming up on Sunday, giving everyone a 30 day Gridiron Grenade! And don't forget about the MINIMI Para or MYST-Whiskey! Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! Developer Blog for January, 2013 As most of you already know, the Graphics Department is responsible for producing characters, weapons, and items in the game that match the style of Combat Arms. Today, the Combat Arms Developers would like to share the Graphics Department's production process for making new cosmetic items. Click here for more information. Events Gridiron Hot Shot Event It's time for Hot Shot! This sunday, all players logged into Combat Arms from 3:30 PM - 7:30 PM PST will get a free 30 Day Gridiron Grenade! Click here for more information. Gridiron Warfare II Join us from 10:45 AM PST, January 30th to 6:45 AM PST, February 14th for our second annual Gridiron Warfare event, your chance to get some powerful Football-themed items! Click here for more information. Sales MYST-Whiskey Supply Drop Combat Arms Command has just authorized the release of Supply Crate MYST-Whiskey, and from now through January 23rd, the MYST-Whiskey is 20% off, including the 30x and 50x bundles! Click here for more information. Click here for more information. MINIMI Para Supply Drop The MINIMI Para has arrived to Combat Arms! This heavy machine gun is loaded up with a ton of firepower, an ACOG Scope and enough ammo to give everyone around you a very bad day! Click here for more information. Community Feature Community Spotlight: RPG Chaos! You Choose I Use! Another entry in the Undercoverdude's "You Choose I Use" series, this time he's accepted the challenge of using the RPG as his only primary weapon in a Search and Destroy match! As usual, the live commentary is a treat to listen to, particularly when the unexpected happens and it turns into Click here to check it out! Have your own bit of the community you'd like to see spotlighted here? Click here and let us know about it! Anti-hack Measures Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! --Combat Arms Command-- Week Two - February 8th Welcome back to the Weekly Briefing! This weekend marks the beginning of the Chinese New Year, and Combat Arms is joining in with the Year of the Snake Event! The Gridiron Warfare event is still going strong as it enters its last week of play, and we've still got the MINIMI Para and MYST-Whiskey on sale, and don't forget to check out the community feature for some lolz! Developer Blog for January, 2013 As most of you already know, the Graphics Department is responsible for producing characters, weapons, and items in the game that match the style of Combat Arms. Today, the Combat Arms Developers would like to share the Graphics Department's production process for making new cosmetic items. Click here for more information. Events Year of the Snake Login Event This Sunday is the first day of the Chinese New Year, and we here at Combat Arms Command decided to join in on the fun, by giving away a wide variety of Snake-themed items this weekend! Click here for more information. Gamer Security Week: February 6-12 In the interest of keeping Combat Arms safe and secure, we’re dedicating February 6-12 to security awareness. Click here for more information. Gridiron Warfare II Join us from 10:45 AM PST, January 30th to 6:45 AM PST, February 14th for our second annual Gridiron Warfare event, your chance to get some powerful Football-themed items! Click here for more information. Sales MYST-Whiskey Supply Drop Combat Arms Command has just authorized the release of Supply Crate MYST-Whiskey, and from now through January 23rd, the MYST-Whiskey is 20% off, including the 30x and 50x bundles! Click here for more information. MINIMI Para Supply Drop The MINIMI Para has arrived to Combat Arms! This heavy machine gun is loaded up with a ton of firepower, an ACOG Scope and enough ammo to give everyone around you a very bad day! Click here for more information. Community Feature Community Spotlight: Combat Chicken MK III.5 This wonderful little machinima follows the example set by the Phoenix Wrong series, taking audio out of context and putting them over Combat Arms clips for the sake of great comedy! Take a look and enjoy the laughs! (Notice: Explicit Language in the video) Click here to check it out! Have your own bit of the community you'd like to see spotlighted here? Click here and let us know about it! Anti-hack Measures Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! --Combat Arms Command-- Week Three - February 15th Welcome back to the Weekly Briefing! We've got a trio of huge events this week, giving away a total of 10 weapons every day with the Frontier Warfare and Love Hurts Event, and a big bonus for playing with your clan in the All's Fair in Love and War event! We've also brought back Soldier's Fortune, and every player gets a free spin for logging in, to get them on their way to their Permanent Legion! And we're finally highlighting one of Combat Arms' most enduring fansites, the Community Ban List! Love Hurts Event Valentine's Day is almost here, and while some of us are focused on showering that special someone with affection, that doesn't mean you can't still give it to the enemy good and hard! Click here for more information. Frontier Warfare Event Welcome to the Frontier Warfare event, your chance to earn huge rewards for using replicas of some of the guns that won the West! Click here for more information. All's Fair in Love and War Event True effectiveness in battle can only be found with a squad of soldiers you trust watching your back, and in that spirit we're rewarding players who join their comrades in arms for some clan warfare! Click here for more information. Sales Soldier's Fortune: Valentine's Edition! Valentine's Day is almost here, and to mark its return we're bringing back Soldier's Fortune: Supply Case edition for one week only, and giving everyone a chance at winning a Permanent Legion! Click here for more information. G11 Supply Drop The MINIMI Para has arrived to Combat Arms! This heavy machine gun is loaded up with a ton of firepower, an ACOG Scope and enough ammo to give everyone around you a very bad day! Click here for more information. Community Feature Community Spotlight: The Community Ban List The CBL is one of Combat Arms' most enduring fan-sites, and has recently moved to a new location at http://cbl.statdrive.net. This website provides an invaluable resource for both players and Combat Arms, helping identify hackers and exploiters, as well as keeping in contact with other players most focused on keeping Combat Arms free of hackers and exploiters. Head on over there and check it out! click here to check it out! Have your own bit of the community you'd like to see spotlighted here? Click here and let us know about it! Anti-hack Measures Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! --Combat Arms Command-- Week Four - February 22nd Welcome back to the Weekly Briefing! This week marked the release of Operation: Overclock, throwing out a trio of new weapons and an expanded effort to improve the game's stability! We've also got the Daily Map Month Event going on for the next four weeks, showing off a new map every day with tips, tricks and trivia! And we've also released the MYST-X-Ray with two new NX-Rare weapons and Baron's M416 CQB! Daily Map Month Event With Operation: Red Canyon, Combat Arms' map list swelled to 42 Maps, and for the next four weeks, we're going to focus our sights on a new map each day! Click here for more information. Sales MYST-X-Ray Supply Drop Combat Arms Command has just authorized the release of Supply Crate MYST-X-Ray, and from now through February 26th, the MYST-X-Ray is 20% off, including the 30x and 50x bundles! Click here|center for more information. G11 Supply Drop The MINIMI Para has arrived to Combat Arms! This heavy machine gun is loaded up with a ton of firepower, an ACOG Scope and enough ammo to give everyone around you a very bad day! Click here for more information. Community Feature Community Spotlight: NO DIVING || A Combat Arms Montage This gorgeous montage was created by Arctic1080p. The small story sets up the action very well, and the action is brilliantly edited, a joy to watch and more than worth the 5 minutes of your time! Click here to check it out! Have your own bit of the community you'd like to see spotlighted here? Click here and let us know about it! Anti-hack Measures Stick with the Weekly Briefing for all your Combat Arms news! --Combat Arms Command-- References #Combat Arms Command. "Weekly Briefing - February 1st, 2013" Combat Arms News February 1 2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00Fhq&pageIndex=2 #Combat Arms Command. "Weekly Briefing - February 8th, 2013" Combat Arms News February 8 2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00FjK&pageIndex=2 #Combat Arms Command. "Weekly Briefing - February 15th, 2013" Combat Arms News February 15 2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00FkS&pageIndex=2 #Combat Arms Command. "Weekly Briefing - February 22nd, 2013" Combat Arms News February 22 2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00FlY&pageIndex=2 Category:2013 Category:Weekly Briefings